


Oh My

by misura



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Soulmates Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tahani hosts a costume party. Eleanor is supportive. Ish.





	Oh My

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



"Adorable," Tahani said, which was not a bad compliment to get from the (ridiculously tall and aggressively polite) woman who was apparently your soulmate. "Like an extra small Little Red Riding Hood."

"Thanks?" Eleanor said. One adjective concerning her comparative height, she might have been able to live with; two seemed excessive. Like, yes, Tahani was a giant sexy giraffe who enjoyed tea and biscuits and tiny, tiny sandwiches, whereas Eleanor was an average-sized human being who enjoyed coffee and chocolate chip cookies and pizza.

Opposites attract, and all that rubbish. At least the sex was good, though.

Tahani sighed. "I almost wish we didn't have to go to the costume party. Then we could stay right here and have ourselves some lovely us time."

"Hey, I don't mind," Eleanor said. "Who cares about some stupid costume party?"

"Well, I - I organized it. It's being held in my house. Downstairs, in fact. Right now." Tahani frowned. "You really don't like costume parties?"

"I love costume parties!" Eleanor said. "Who doesn't love costume parties? Crazy people, right?"

Tahani's expression was dubious. Eleanor wished she could pretend that it was because Tahani still wavered between 'hosting a stupid costume party' and 'staying here and playing Big Bad Wolf meets Little Red Riding Hood, the adult version'.

_Fat chance._

"Oh well," Tahani said. "I suppose we do have forever."

"Forever," Eleanor echoed. Of course, if she got caught, her 'forever' would be a lot less fun than Tahani's. In that light, she and Tahani didn't so much have 'forever' as 'only so long as I can avoid being found out for a fraud', which might not be all that long.

Good person or not, Eleanor figured that the other Eleanor must have at least done _something_ by now. Granted, the Bad Place probably had some seriously shitty customer service - to say nothing of the department dealing with actual complaints, but at some point, somebody somewhere was going to catch on. Eleanor figured the odds of them just covering the whole thing up and maybe assigning the real Eleanor an extra round of torture for being 'difficult' were pretty good, but still.

"Darling?" Tahani asked. "Are you quite all right? You look a bit pale all of a sudden."

"I'm fine," Eleanor said quickly. No point in worrying about the future, really. Or other people, when her time would clearly be far better spent worrying about herself. _She_ wouldn't be able to get out of the Bad Place by pointing out a clerical error, after all.

Viewed in that light, the real Eleanor had it pretty good.

"You certainly are," Tahani said, sliding a bit closer, until she and Eleanor were chest-to-face.

Not a bad view, to be sure. Eleanor looked up. "My, Grandma, what big - " _everything_ " - eyes you have."

Tahani's smile slipped. "Grandma? You truly think I look old enough to be your grandmother?"

"What?" Eleanor said, a bit dazed and confused. Staring down into the abyss did that to you. "No. I just - you're the wolf, right? So I come in and I say ... that, and then you try to catch and eat me. Right?"

"Oh," Tahani said, taking a step back. "Yes. I suppose that _is_ how the faerie tale goes."

"C'mon." Eleanor didn't slide, or stride, but she could walk. Two steps to Tahani's one, but hey, she got where she wanted to get. It was about the destination, not the journey. The marbles, not the game. "We've got some time before anyone needs you."

Tahani bit her lip. "Oh, I really shouldn't."

Eleanor judged the boob-to-face distance to be about ideal. "You know you want to, girlfriend. Mate to my soul." What an icky idea that there was someone else who'd be able to say this to Tahani and actually be right. "Soul to my mate. And so on."

Tahani sighed. It was like a strong Summer breeze, playing with Eleanor's hair. "Thirty minutes?"

"Good call," Eleanor said.


End file.
